Needing Her
by willowpowered
Summary: She doesn’t just want Sara, she needs her.


**Disclaimer:** CSI and any characters that appear in CSI are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me. Plus I don't have any money so please don't sue.

**X X X X**

Catherine, Wendy and I are sitting in a booth towards the back corner of the club waiting for Sara to arrive. She's been out at some little hick town for the last couple of days working a case with Nick.

While we had talked on the phone several times a day her absence was driving me crazy. I miss her smile, her sparkling eyes, the slight swagger of her walk and most of all I miss her body in my bed.

We've only been together a few months but I am well and truly addicted to Sara Sidle. When I told Catherine that Sara and I were together she just couldn't get what it is I see in her. She didn't mean it in a nasty way, in fact she and Sara have become quite close, but as she put it, Sara is all freezing cold to my sizzling hot.

I know that Sara gives off the whole ice queen vibe but as I quickly discovered that is just all show while she's at work. Get her out of hours and she is a warm, caring, extremely sensual being.

She is genuinely funny, often keeping me in fits of laughter that leave me breathless. And speaking of breathless, once I got her into bed I found that she is far from a cold fish. Who knew that Sara Sidle was up for pretty much anything that she thinks sounds even remotely appealing.

Making love with Sara can be gentle and slow or if the mood strikes it can be rough and down right kinky. She has made it clear that she will never do anything that I don't want her too and will never, ever hurt me. It made me love her more.

I know she has only been gone a couple of days but try telling that to my body. I yearn for her. I need to see her, feel her next to me, against me. My body is one giant ball of throbbing need.

I'm wondering why the hell I agreed to come out tonight when all I want to do when Sara gets back is get her home so that she can have me bouncing off the walls.

As if by magic, there she is. Standing in the doorway looking around to see where we are. Her whole face lights up when she sees me and she makes her way over. I can't keep a smug grin off my face as several women watch her progress with a great deal of interest. Keep your hands off ladies, that hottie is ALL mine.

**X X X X**

One hour we lasted at the club. Well actually it was more like forty five minutes. We had a drink and talked to Catherine and Wendy while we cuddled in the booth.

Once we hit the dance floor though I was a goner. The feel of her body against mine while her hands went on a little expedition underneath my shirt pushed me over the edge of sanity.

We waved in the general direction of Cath and Wendy who were making out in the booth before making for the exit.

Mustering up the last of our self control we sped off towards Sara's place, fighting the urge to get it on in my truck the whole way there.

Slamming the door behind us we couldn't keep our hands and mouths off each other as we made our way to the bedroom. By the time Sara pushed me back onto her huge bed I'd somehow ended up naked.

I didn't really care how I ended up that way without consciously knowing it because I had far more important things to do, like watching as Sara ever so slowly undressed.

My craving for her, my need intensified as each piece of clothing came off. I had a sudden empathy with drug addicts, the only difference between us being that my drug of choice was a hot brunette who at this very moment was on her hands and knees hovering above me.

We stayed motionless on the bed simply staring into each others eyes. I saw every emotion that I was feeling reflected back at me in her amazing pools of brown. Sara's need for me equal to that of my own for her.

The air around us seemed to thicken and before I could say anything she was upon me. The delicious feel of her weight on top of me quickly overtaken by the sensations her mouth and hands were leaving in their wake.

For hours we consumed each other. Caressed and explored every inch of the other's body. Sara granted my wish and well and truly had me bouncing off the walls and I did my best to do the same for her.

Afterwards we lay together with limbs entwined. We talked. We lay in silence. Simply enjoying the closeness we have, the us that we have created.

The End.


End file.
